narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kio Hyuga- 5th hokage
Kio Hyuuga, one of the three sannin and the Fith Hokage. Background Kio Hyuga was born an Heiress to the clan, Her father, Rukko Hyuga the Leader of the hyuga clan, Saw her as a promising future leader of the clan as soon as she started reading large books at the age of four. When she was four her sister Hane was born. Two years later Kio's parents were murderd by Two Akatsuki One identified as Ruza Inuzuka and the other still unknown. Kio enraged by the murder of her parents picked up her dad's sword and killed one of the Akatsuki causing Ruza to flee. Kio has a scar on her forehead from that day.The Hyuga clan elders Choosen Kio at the age of eight became the clan leader. With many advisiors to help her make deisions but some of her advisiors said that she didnt need asistance and that she would ases both sides of something before she either agreed with it or disagreed. When she was in the academy Kio was called many names like: "White eyed kio","smarty pants kio" , or "White eyed smarty pants", Kio did nothing back so they wouldn't see an effect. As her time in the Academy went on she was teased more and more and on day blew a fuse. Kio lost her cool and She grabed one of the boys by his shirt colar and tosed him across the room. She then grabed another boy and punched him in the face until he fainted. Later that day when classes were over she got in a fight with one of the boys who bullied her, only to be stopped by Kisaro. The day off the squad asignments when Kisaro didn't show up and she climbed up to the top of the door and jumped down when Kisaro finally arrived launching a shuriken at him testing to see if he could dodge it. Personality Pre-Parents death: Kio before her parents died was care free and very energetic, She loved to goof off and wasn't very serious. She was very uncaring and also didn't focus on small subjects. She constantly played games with her sister and trained in simple Taijutsu skills. Academy Kio: When Kio was in the academy she was viewed as a very nice person who wouldn't make rash choices unless she got angry. Kio passed first in her class and was called a genius.She had many friends,like Miharu Uchiha,Kozako Tamine,Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha,and Ameyuri Akuma-Raion.During the academy days would have and eye for ameyuri, everyone knew. Kio got bullied alot when she was an academy student,bbut kenzo would always protect her(even through she thought she was fine) and would after lessons go to the forest and punch trees to get rid of her anger. One day Kio lost her cool and punched one of the bullies so hard it sent him flying into a wall. She was also oblivious to the fact Kenzo had a crush on her. 'Genin Kio': When Kio graduted the Ninja academy,At top of her class.She was thrilled to become a Genin.A few days later she was called back to the academy and placed in Squad Zero along with Kozako Tamine,Ameyuri Akuma-Raion, and there new sensei Kisaro Tori( the futrue 2nd hokage). At this time Kisaro trained Kio and friends endlessly.But one day during training Kio's monsterous hidden strength, otherwise known as her short temper, punched Kisaro Sensei across the training field. Kio was shock and felt sad due to almost killing her sensei.But Kisaro Sensei talked kio into believing in herself and not to lose hope so fast. Later Kio and her sensei trained so she could master her Hyuga style taijutsu. During this time she master the 8 Trigrams 64 palms & 8 trigrams palm rotation. Later on in Kio's genin days, Her squad was ready for the chunin exams. For the first test(the written exams) She passed with out cheating and aced it. The second round in the forest of death her squad got the heaven and earth scrolls, and made it to the fighting rounds. Kio was acting like she was ready for the exams but she was a bit shy, Because she doesn't want to let anyone down. Kio fought Her cousin Nikata Hyuga and won. Kio later made runner up at the chunnin exams and became a chunin. Then later gotten the name "Pride of the Hyuga Clan" and "Most beautiful Women". 'Chunnin Kio': During her chunin days, She wasn't sent on a lot of missions,But Kio did train a lot.Kio would normally teach at the academy or do easy D,C, or B rank missions. But Kio felt a bit bored since all her childhood friends were off doing other things.She didn't want to feel left behind. So she wanted to stand out from everyone else and train in medical ninjutsu.It took Her months to master, But of course Kio got it and used it really creatively.Kio at such a young age mastered medical ninjutsu and surpassed any medical shinobi in the village.Later she wanted to go back to contuining in mastering her Hyuga style taijutsu and master the 8 trigrams 128 palms move. But kio healing jutsu doing this time was so grand, that she was able to heal almost anything. Even the worst cases of illnesses. Then people called her "The Great Medical Ninja Of Leaf". 'Jounin Kio:' As Kio Became a Jounin she was sent on many missions and became the teacher of Taroshi Senju.She tought him because, he was the 14 tailed Jinchuuriki and she thought he had talent.But during her free time Kio would train non-stop and she master 8 trigram 64 palm guard,Her teammate (Ameyuri) rasengan jutsu but it isn't as strong as his, and she also learned the combat medical ninjutsu. This style of medical ninjutsu drains charka. Damages cells and causes nerves to act different.During Her Jounin days she had tons of work on her hands From teaching Taroshi,To leading the hyuga clan, and going on missions with her former team.It was quite stressful for her. One day she wanted to go away from the stress so, Semari,Nikata,and kio went out to the woods to just relax and have some time to themselves and talk like old times. Then the three kunoichi incountered by the sound ninja 4. Kio,Nikata,and Semari were no match to the highly skilled shinobi and thought they were finished and until they got back up from friend, Kenzo. Later Ameyuri,Kento,Kozako,and Kisaro came to aid them and they defeat the sound ninja four. 'Anbu/Sannin Kio(Samurai Arc):' Kio's personality never changed much but she became more serious. During this time Kio was an anbu. She and Miharu was sent on a mission by the First Hokage, Amiki Uchiha. To be his body guards during the 5 Kage meeting in the Land of Iron. Kio was a bit thrilled she thought she might be able to see Kenzo again. Once The third hokage, Kio, and Miharu entered the land of iron the 5 kage meeting began. Then the summit exploded during the meeting, Killing many people.The body guards, and the other 4 kages lived, But sadly the First Hokage Amiki Uchiha died in the process. Kio and Miharu rushed back to leaf, to Inform the elders and the Fedual Lord. Once they Knew they Made Kio's sensei Kisaro Tori the new Hokage(the 2nd Hokage). Leaf was going threw bad times since the death of the 1st hokage and the war of Iron and the Hidden lock and Grass Villages. Kisaro Tori Wanted to help iron in anyway they could but since every ninja was away on missions.Kisaro Formed a 7 man squad. Ameyuri, Kozako, Kento, Miharu, Semari, Izuto, and kio they traveled to the Land of iron and Helped Kenzo, his parents and his Sensei Mifune. Kio, Ameyuri, Kozako, Mifune Formed a team to battle the grass ninja and its kage The Kusakage.They battled hard but they was no match for The Kusakage but he was badly damaged. But, he Gave Ameyuri,Kozako,and Kio the title of Legendary Sannin.Once the Kusakage left the battle he decided to leave the war. Kio and the others regrouped with everyone else and battled all the lock shinobi a long side the samurai and once all the lock ninja were defeated. The Jomakage Was the only one standing. He was going to try to finish them with a forbidden explodion jutsu.Sadly in order to stop him Kenzo's parents and His master Sarifaced themselves to save Kio and the others. Later on Ameyuri Akuma left to the rain village for unknown reasons to Kio and he died there. Later on when Kisaro gave his life to revive his fallen student Kio had a small emotional break down (as she said to Izuto later " You're father was the clostest thing to a dad I had after mine died.") and was later seen with the revived ameyuri crying. 'Fifth Hokage Kio': When Her master the 4th Hokage Kisaro Tori died.Kio was called by the elders and Fedual lord for her to become the next Hokage. She was thrilled by a bit sad since her master,parents,and Husband wasn't around to see Her become the 5th Hokage.Now a days Kio, Is also know as the most active hokage in the village,Because she always finishes her paper work most of the time(so we think).She doesn't always think of herself as Head ninja of leaf,She looks at herself as an average ninja like she always been. She is now going to get married to Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha. Apearence Kio Kio is seen mainly wearing a blue top that looks similar to the top of a kimo, Kio also wears dark pants an regular sandals. She wears her headband on her forehead to cover a scar that runs the width of her forehead. She usually caries around a tan backpack wich contains a veriaty of tools. She has yellow-brown long hair that some times has a red tint to it when she is stressed out. Her eyes are featureless but the byakugan is always active because her eyes were implated after the Mizukage(Sotechi Hozuki) took her byakugan. It is assumed her new byakugan was once her fathers the second hokage. Family Hane: Kio's younger sister, (there is a page about her) Shiawase: Known widely for her skill in medical Ninjutsu, She married Rokku knowing that her husband might be murderd. She was killed in the Akatsuki attack. Rokku- Hyuga clan Leader: Kio's dad was known for mastering the Hyuga clan dojutsu"Byakugan" to its fullest known extent and being the teacher of Kisaro Tori(the Second Hokage), He married Shiawase Hyuga who he thought was the most perfect person in the world.There is Little Know about this Hyuga clan leader.But,Rokku always Knew kio would follow his foot steps or even Go Beyond his Foot steps. Rokku was killed when two akatsuki attacked him when he was at his house with Shiawase, 6 year old Kio, and 2 year old Hane. Skills/Rank/Mission Record Kio: Titles *Hyuga Clan Angel *Pride of the Hyuga Clan *The Konohagakure's Great Medical Nin. * The lengendary Sannin *The 5th hokage *The most Beautiful Women *The Leaf Strongest Kunoichi Quotes *(To Academy Bullies) "Just leave me alone okay! What have I done to you?" *(To Kozako) "You and me are a lot alike." *(To Ameyuri) "And I'll suport you all the way!" *(To Kozako) "If you train to hard and don't take a break, you'll wear yourself out and you might wear yourself out so much you wont live to see the results!" *(To Kisaro as he dies) "I'll protect the leaf village and make sure every one remembers your name sensei." *(To Rukko as seen in flash backs) "Don't worry dad.. Your little girl will watch over her clan." *(To Hane) "Your getting stronger and stronger, One day together we might just be as strong as Mom and Dad." *(To Knezo) "A Shinobi Alliance... I like that idea..." *(To Taroshi) "And I don't doubt that one day you will become stronger then me... Maybe not soon but you will. You'll be stronger then my dad I asume." Ninjutsu/Dojutsu/Genjutsu/taijutsu